Cold, Dark Parallel
by RainyGamer
Summary: A SVTfOE fan fiction, based on the original characters with add storyline and characters. Hope you enjoy! Rated K cause there is nothing bad in it, but is better for teens to read.


Star and Marco walked to class. It was a usual Thursday, and they both were greatly looking forward to Ms Skullnicks latest test. As they entered the class, Star sat down in her usual seat next to Marco. Before Marco had time to take his seat, a loud voice boomed "Marco Diaz to the principles office" Star gave Marco a look that said "Why?"

He shrugged, dumped his back next to his chair, then realising this might be a safety hazard, picked it up and hung it on the back of his chair. Star gave him a knowing grin, then proceeded to draw a large unicorn on her test paper. Marco left.

Marco reached for the handle of the principles office door. Before he could turn it, it swung open to reveal Priciple Skeeves, standing in the door way. "Marco, I'd like you to meet er... What's her name?"

The principle turned to a stern, gaunt looking lady with a sharp pointed nose, and a constantly disapproving look.

"She doesn't have a name"

The principle wiped the sweat that was forming on his brow

"Eh, she's our new student, and she will be in your class. I would like you to give her a tour of the school, while I finish up the official papers with Miss Hawkright"

"Ms Hawkright, thank you"

Marco looked for the new student in question. He suddenly saw a dark figure, standing in the corner of the room. She stared at him, her eyes cold, but not to the degree of dislike. She had hazel brown hair, and a long fring that covered up most of her left eye. Her eye that was visible shone with a dark, unearthly blue. She wore a black, worn hoodie, with the hood up, and dark blue headphones with deep green sound pads. She wore dark, greyish blue jeans, and her shoes where similar to Marco's, but dark grey. She had a face, that Marco noticed, was quite similar to Star's, the same shape, and a similar shade of pale skin. She was also about the same height as Star. Marco had to stop himself from gawking. She was IDENTICLE to Star in looks, but the opposite in every other way. He had a curious feeling of Deja Vu, before he was snapped out of his thought by principle Skeeves.

"Marco, can you take her for a tour now?"

Marco stuttered a yes, before taking a step out of the door. He turned to invite her to follow, to see that she had travelled across the room at remarkable speed, and was now standing right before him, her cold eyes looking straight through him. Marco mumbled, regained his composure, and began to walk down the corridor towards the lockers. The girl followed.

Fifteen minutes later, Marco and the girl entered the classroom. Marco was rather dazed from the whole experience. She hadn't said an single word during the entire tour. Not even a nod, or an acknowledgement of anything he had said. Miss Skullnick looked up at the girl and Marco. She grumbled in her raspy voice.

"There's a spare seat at the back"

The girl turned and walked to the very back corner of the class, and sat down.

"We have a no headphones policy"

The girl completely ignored the teacher, and continued to sit with her hood up, headphones on.

Miss Skullnicks mumbled something about new kids these days, and set about writing questions on the large board at the front of the class.

Marco had taken his seat, and was thrown a scrunched up ball of paper. He opened it and it read;

"Who's the new girl?"

Marco didn't want to get caught by Skullnick, but Star's curious eyes showed not hint of giving up. Looking up, he quickly scribbled:

"She doesn't speak. Or have a name. Bit confused."

He quickly lobbed the paper back to Star,who opened it hurriedly, and frowned when she read it. Then she began chewing the end of her wand while staring of into space.

Finally, the end of the day came. Marco waited for Star outside of class. As they left, Principle Skeeves come bursting out of his office. He turned and saw Star and Marco.

"Ah, Diaz, just who I was looking for. Your family host students, don't they?"

Uh oh, Marco thought. Any sentence that started like that usually ended badly.

"Er yes?"

"Excellent! Il call your parents to confirm that they can take her! Thank you Marco!"

And with that, Principle Skeeves went back into his office. The two best friends both looked at each, completely puzzled.

"You don't think he ment the girl I had to give a tour, do you?"

"Oooooh, fun. Now we'll get to work out why she doesn't speak and stuff!"

"Star!"

"What? Aren't you just a tiny little bit curious?"

"Yeah,but.."

"Exactly! Come on, Marco! Last person home is Ludo!"

And with that, she went running down the street."Hey, that not fai... Star, loose paving stone, be careful!"

So yeah, that's my first chapter

If you think I should continue it then please comment!

Thanks, Bye!

RainyGamer


End file.
